Alexia:Defender of Mankind
by idontshipwhouffle
Summary: This is a story about the Doctor's daughter, called Alexia. For one year, River has been coping as a single mother and when the Doctor finds out he wants to help as much as he can. The timey wimey stuff doesn't really fit into the plot line of Doctor Who, so you'll have to use some extra imagination for it to make sense...does that make sense? 12 will appear later as well.


This is my first proper fan fiction so I hope it's alright, leave some comments or criticism (both are very helpful). This is begins with 11 but then the more the story progresses, it will change to 12. Enjoy :)

* * *

"Please," River pleaded, "do it for me." She put her head down on the table, exhausted. She lifted her head up to glare at her rival, a one year old girl. "You kept me up all of last night. It's not that hard to open your mouth and your porridge." The girl shook her head defiantly. River dropped the spoon back in the bowl in defeat. "I give up," she grumbled, "I'll just give you Weetabix. But this isn't over Alexia Amelia Song." She added, "You are just like your grandmother, so unbelievably stubborn."

Alexia smiled, "Wi' custard?"

"Whatever." River muttered preparing her daughter's breakfast.

"I think I should go see River." the Doctor thought, "What do you think Old Girl?" he asked the TARDIS aloud. The TARDIS made a noise of agreement the only way a living machine could. "Right then, that's decided. Visit her we shall." The Doctor had dropped Clara home a few hours before, so it was just him and his oldest companion left drifting in space. As soon as the TARDIS landed and the Doctor was leaving, he mentally planned an apology in case it was needed for something that was going to happen to future him. Approaching the back door he overheard River say, "You are just impossible, you know that?" Peering through the kitchen window that faced the garden, he saw River sitting in front of the table talking to someone.

"You are impossible, you know that?" River scolded Alexia, wiping the breakfast mess off of her daughter's face.

"Yep" Alexia giggled. As River lifted Alexia out of her high chair, the backdoor creaked with footsteps ensuing. Holding Alexia tightly, she pulled out a gun from a compartment concealed under the table. Hiding Alexia behind her she placed her finger on the trigger when she heard an all too familiar voice greet, "Hi Honey, I'm home." Lowering her gun wearily as the Doctor entered the kitchen, she replied "And what sort of time do you call this?" But before her husband could answer, a quiet voice called "Dada?"

"Is that a child?" The Doctor asked confused. River changed her stance to reveal Alexia.

"What of it?" River demanded

"You had a gun in front of a baby. Seriously?"

"Well sorry for growing up stolen from my parents, put into an unpleasant orphanage and trained to be a psychopath." River answered bitterly, "That b**** ruined my childhood."

"You're right," the Doctor said apologetically, "I'm sorry." River placed the gun back in the drawer and smiled at the Doctor.

"Dada" Alexia interrupted reaching for the Doctor. The Doctor looked at the kid, then at River, then back at Alexia, then back at River.

"Is she my daughter?"

"Of course she's yours. I'm not some slut that shags random guys." River replied annoyed

"DADA!" Alexia bellowed impatiently. The Doctor looked at River

"May I?" he requested gesturing to the child in River's arms.

"Sure," River shrugged, "She's your kid too." Giving River a quick kiss on the cheek, he gently took Alexia out of her arms.

"Hey," The Doctor grinned at his daughter, "What's your name?"

"A'e'ia." Alexia replied

"She means Alexia," said River

"Alexia. That's a brilliant name."

"It means defender of mankind" River informed the Doctor before yawning deeply.

"You should get some sleep." He told her concerned

"I haven't slept in a year. What difference will it make?"

"Just go to bed, I'll look after her."

"Thanks," River said gratefully "Wake me up at 11."

"So then Lex, how do you know who I am?" The Doctor asked Alexia in a friendly tone. Despite meeting her five minutes before, holding her felt like he had held since she was born and he loved her like he had never loved before.

Alexia smiled at her father, "Ma tell sto'ies." The Doctor was taken aback at her fluency. Alexia the pointed at a photo on the mantle-piece above the fire place. In the photograph was River, the Doctor, Amy and Rory. "Ma, Poppa, Nan and oo (you)." She stated proudly pointing at each individual. The Doctor gently kissed her on the head,

"So it is." He replied quietly.

* * *

Welllllll? How was it? I hope you liked it.


End file.
